


Captain's Stress Relief

by charlotteXOyates



Series: Voltron NSFW Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, authority kink, sex as stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteXOyates/pseuds/charlotteXOyates
Summary: Day 1 for Voltron NSFW Week: Dom/subShiro has some not-so-healthy ways of dealing with stress. Luckily, now that he's the captain of the Atlas, he finds some new ways to deal with his stress; and all of them lead to Keith on his knees.





	Captain's Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 for Voltron NSFW Week: Dom/sub

Between back-to-back meetings with Garrison officials and coalition leaders, escort missions for aliens relocating to Earth, and getting used to his new arm, the past two weeks had been an abundance of stress for Shiro. Not that he was complaining—stress was a constant in his life. It had been ever since he'd been diagnosed with his illness over ten years ago. Easing himself through hard work with more hard work had always been his go-to solution for stress, but habits tended to change over time—in this case, for the better.

The pounding in his head was already beginning to ebb away, as if he was literally sweating the stress out of his body as his fingers squeezed around Keith's throat to press against his cock.

Keith's throat walls flexed around him every few thrusts, as if trying to swallow even more of him. Shiro rewarded him with his balls slapping across Keith's face as he moaned with every thrust.

To this day, Shiro wasn't sure whether Keith actually lacked a gag reflex or if he just ignored it completely to keep his throat wide open for Shiro's cock, and at this point he could hardly care. What he did care about was the gorgeous sparkle in Keith's eyes as his head hung off the bed backwards for Shiro to pound and fuck and _ruin_.

His thumb pressed into the center of Keith's throat harder as he marveled at the bump from his cock. Watching it move up and down Keith's throat spurred his hips to move faster, and the constant slapping sound of his balls punishing Keith's face was a turn on all on its own.

He had always defaulted to keeping himself busy to distract himself from his stress—who knew it could be so rejuvenating to just let loose and take whatever he wanted to take from Keith. His muscles were flexing and relaxing at the same time, free to exert their full strength on Keith's willing body. It certainly wasn't just the act of letting loose and having sex, though. It had to be with Keith.

His balls tightened as Keith's throat flexed around his cock again, mouth opening wider to offer more room for Shiro to smash his skull into the bed. The suction of his hollowed cheeks around his length was unlike anything Shiro had ever felt before—definitely far more stimulating than just his hand, which he had been forced to use to get off for so long now.

He smirked at the thought of his hand, glancing at the mechanical one that could now float several feet away from him, fingering Keith's cherry-pink hole open while he towered over Keith's face and destroyed his jaw. Sometimes, it seemed like that hand was gifted to him just so he could pleasure Keith and use his body as efficiently as possible.

After several minutes of ruthlessly slamming into Keith's mouth, he slowed his thrusts until finally his hips stilled completely, cock resting in his throat as Keith's saliva kept him warm.

Shiro sighed, rolling his shoulders back and running his thumb up and down the bulge of Keith's throat, rolling his hips forward again just to feel his cock move from the outside. He couldn't help but feel Keith was made to take his cock—what other explanation was there for how naturally he could swallow something so big?

His balls hung low over Keith's nostrils, forcing him to breathe in his musk. He knew how it drove Keith crazy when Shiro invaded all of his senses with his cock.

He shut his eyes, focused on moving his wet fingers in and out of Keith's hole and scissoring them with every thrust. His walls were quite stretched at this point—probably enough to fit Shiro's cock now—but he wanted to be sure.

"I'm adding another finger."

Keith choked a bit in response, earning him a snicker from Shiro as he began widening Keith's hole with a third finger. He couldn't see it from here of course, so he just had to feel for how stretched it was. It was great practice for him to learn how to best tap into the feeling in his hand. There was a lot of brainwave feedback involved along with just a dash of Altean magic, so the only way for him to master using his new hand was for him to practice. Luckily, he had such a willing practice tool that also doubled up as a toy for stress relief.

"Good boy...you're eager for me today, aren't you?" He grinned down at Keith as Keith blinked twice in agreement, eyes slightly lidded. His head was being flooded with Shiro's taste and scent.

All three of Shiro's metallic fingers fully buried themselves inside of him, rewarding him with the most obscene squelching noise from deep within Keith's throat.

"Fuck. Definitely ready."

Keith moaned again, although the noise died off immediately into nothing more than wet vibrations around Shiro's cock.

Shiro sighed and bucked his hips, rubbing circles against the outline of his cock in Keith's throat and thrusting a few times just so his balls could slap Keith across the face.

Finally he pulled his cock and fingers out together and stepped back so Keith could scramble onto all fours, sputtering and gasping for clean air. He didn't get more than five seconds to himself though as Shiro moved in to plant kisses all along Keith's neck, fingers gently massaging his throat.

"You okay?"

Keith growled experimentally, and once he deemed his throat was okay, he growled again. "I'm not vanilla. I'll be okay. You just focus on—!" He gasped as Shiro knocked him back onto the bed and pinned him down, face inches away from his, hot breath fogging over him.

"For a moment there, it almost sounded like you were trying to give me a command." Shiro leaned in more and nipped at Keith's neck, smirking against the smooth skin at Keith's gasp. "Well? Were you?"

Keith writhed beneath him, testing his grip and pushing back against his body weight a few times—unsuccessfully of course. "No. Of course not." His voice was breathy as Shiro kissed his way up Keith's jawline.

"'Course you weren't. Only I give the commands. Isn't that right?"

Keith turned his head to the side to expose more of his neck, which might as well have been an answer in and of itself. Still, Keith sucked in a sharp breath. "Yes...only you, sir. You're the commander."

Goosebumps lined Shiro's skin as he graciously licked along every inch of neck skin Keith gave him. "'Commander'. Such a beautiful word when it comes from you. You take my orders so well." His eyes flickered to Keith's throat as he gulped, licking a stripe up to his chin.

"Shiro…please!"

Shiro's eyes narrowed, and he brought Keith's wrists together to pin them both above his head with just his mechanical hand so his free one could grab Keith's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Just when I compliment your word choice, you go back to using my name? That's no good, Keith."

"I want you to—ah!" Keith gasped as Shiro's fingers dug into his chin harder.

"If you want it, you'd better address me correctly. Submit to your superior."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few silent seconds, sparks flying off of Shiro, before Keith whimpered, as if Shiro's intensity—his sheer dominance—was too overwhelming.

"Please...sir."

Shiro dropped his chin and grinned as Keith fell back completely onto the bed. "There's a good boy."

As soon as he lined the head of his cock up to Keith's entrance, Keith's legs spread as wide as possible, eliciting a chuckle from Shiro.

"Eager, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you like submitting to me?"

"Always, sir."

Shiro's breath escaped his lungs as he paused to take in the masterpiece that was Keith, sprawled out beneath him with his legs spread for his cock, arms pinned above his head, red face turned slightly to the side with glassy eyes that never left Shiro for even a moment.

"Sir…" Keith's quivering voice brought Shiro back to focus as he gently kissed Keith's lips, cock pressing harder against his wet entrance.

"You're such a good boy, Keith. And good boys get rewards." With that, Shiro pushed forward, first with just the head of his cock, but Keith's ensuing scream had him groaning and bottoming out until his entire cock was buried in his tight heat.

Keith's voice left him completely for a moment, eyes widening with dilated pupils. His walls pulsed around Shiro's fat cock, simultaneously trying to stretch and tighten around him at the same time.

Naturally, Shiro gave him no time to recover. Keith's insides practically collapsed in on themselves to fill in the missing space of Shiro's cock as he pulled back, grinning and moaning at the resistance of Keith's tightness before shoving himself back inside, splitting Keith wide open.

His first few thrusts were slow as he relished in the power rush of stretching Keith's walls every time they desperately tried tightening. He buried his face in Keith's neck as his empty gasps shuddered throughout his entire body, and only after Keith hiccuped with a sob did Shiro pause, balls deep inside of Keith.

"Only you can take my cock, baby. I can only let loose on you. Does that make you happy?"

Tears dotted the corner of Keith's eyes, so Shiro kissed them away as Keith made a desperate attempt to nod.

"Use your words, Keith. If your head is scrambled already, you aren't going to last more than a minute, and I intend to use you for much longer than that. This is what you wanted, isn't it? For me to take my stress out on you?"

Keith nodded again, but seemed to immediately remember Shiro's reprimand and muttered out a weak, "yes, sir."

Shiro smiled and cupped Keith's cheek. "I've got plenty to let loose. I'm going to pound every ounce of stress out into your body. That's what you're here for, isn't that right?"

Another nod. Another "yes, sir." His head really was already scrambled. Poor boy was in for a storm.

"That's my boy." He planted a kiss to Keith's forehead as if to pay his tributes before rearing back up, wrapping his free arm around Keith's torso.

The moment of quiet was torn to shreds by Shiro's next thrust, ramming Keith's body into the bed without pause. Creaks and thumps and shouts filled the room as Keith's back arched up off the bed only for Shiro to slam him back down, grunting and groaning and huffing with every thrust as his cock fucked Keith's insides into a hot mess of jelly. His walls practically melted around Shiro's cock, reshaping around the force of his thrusts. It was a miracle Keith's walls weren't already permanently reshaped for Shiro's cock given how often they destressed like this.

His balls smacked against Keith's ass, turning its color red with each subsequent thrust. The sound of skin-on-skin contact only grew more intense with each passing second, ringing through the room again and again until it was all Shiro could focus on, pinning Keith down and fucking into him to speed up the constant sound of their colliding bodies.

Teeth sunk into Keith's skin, leaving marks all over his neck and shoulder. No matter how much attention it got, his skin never stopped being the softest material Shiro had ever known—he made sure to show it the appreciation it deserved.

Eventually his mouth made its way back up to Keith's, clashing against him as his tongue slipped forward and tangled around Keith's, invading his mouth much in the same way his cock was to his ass.

Keith had long since stopped writhing about, pinned between the bed and Shiro's body. Now he could only throw his head back and lose his voice in moans and screams as Shiro ravaged his body—he was the complete image of submission.

His moans went up a pitch as Shiro hit his prostate, life returning to his eyes as his ankles dug into Shiro's back, and he clawed at the bed, chest heaving. "Shiro, sir, fuck me! Harder, please sir!"

The resurgence of his voice had Shiro growling against his mouth, pistoning his hips forward with flexed muscles to smash into Keith's prostate. Every thrust sent him hammering into it, fucking Keith where he was most sensitive and smirking as his walls clenched harder around Shiro's cock, as if trying to suck him in.

Keith's ankles dug into his back harder until they linked together, desperately pulling him in for more as they sloppily made out, tongues tangling in midair.

Shiro's mechanical hand let go of Keith's wrists to yank his hair, eliciting a loud yelp from Keith.

"Fuck!" Shiro groaned, pulling back with gritted teeth to jackhammer into Keith like his body was a nail. That noise was everything he wanted from Keith. He wanted to hear him gasp and cry and beg. He would _make_ him.

Their heavy breaths mingled together as as Shiro tightened his grip in Keith's hair. "Look at me."

Keith's eyes locked onto Shiro's immediately, and they couldn't tear their stares away from the sight of each other's lust for even a second.

That lust quickly approached its peak as Shiro grinding his hips forwards after each thrust, balls tight against Keith's ass in search of release. The bite of Keith's ankles against his back only furthered that desire, and after ramming his cock into Keith's prostate hard enough to bruise, he gave out.

"Fuck…! Keith!" His eyes squeezed shut, and he bucked his hips forward as he released all his tension, all his stress, all his cum. Seed surged out of Shiro's cock, the hot fluids shooting against Keith's prostate and staining it white, marking him with 'Shiro' from the inside out.

Keith came only moments afterwards, head rolling back along with his eyes as he shot all over his chest, walls tightening and milking even more of Shiro's load.

For just a few moments, they existed in an entirely other realm created only for them, just for their ecstasy. Shiro wanted to never come back down.

He thrust his hips a few more times to ride out the end of his euphoria and shove his cum as deep inside of Keith as possible before he collapsed on top of him. Keith seemed too tired to care about his weight and sweat.

"Keith...you're amazing," he panted, mechanical hand subconsciously stroking Keith's hair while Shiro just lay still. "I love you."

Keith regained movement before Shiro, turning his head to the side to kiss him. "I love you too...sir."

Shiro smirked at that before squeezing his eyes shut and rolling them around so Keith could rest on top of him, mechanical hand steadying him as Keith yelped in surprise before he caved in and slumped down on Shiro's chest.

There would be no nightmares tonight, and no insomnia either. It was as if all the stress that had been eating him up all week had faded into being a bad memory. And now, there was Keith. Just Keith. Only Keith.

He didn't need sex to be in bliss. All he needed was Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> **Wanna keep up with my writing and catch updates on my works, or do you want to interact with me and ask me questions? Follow me on Tumblr at the link below! I would LOVE to mingle with you all!**
> 
> <https://charlottexoyates.tumblr.com>


End file.
